Wanda's Love Story
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Wanda's Love Story |Japanese (Katakana) = ワンダの恋の物語 |Japanese (Romanized) = Wanda no koi no monogatari |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 032 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 032 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 032 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = December 03, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = A Surprising Big Riot! |Next = Wish Upon A Folding Crane }} is the thirty-second episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on December 03, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Wanda falls in love with a cat named Momotaru while anyone else at Kirakira First Street say strange things about the wandering cat Wanda was following thanks to Bug-Heartmin. Yuto must find Wanda and Momotaru and end this embarrassing commotion. Plot In a dark room somewhere in Tokyo, two men had a discussion with a crook. The two men used a lie-detector on the crook just to make sure that the crook has to say the truth and must not lie. The crook lied so one of the two men gave him 3 popsicle sticks. What the crook and the two men didn't notice that the Wazawai Program appeared and landed on the lie-detector, sending in Bug-Heartmin in the process... Meanwhile, Mirai was showing a cat named Momotaru to her friends as she tells them that she's looking after him until his owner Sakura comes back. Yui finds Momotaru very cute and asks Mirai if she can hold him. Mirai replied yes and she gave Momotaru to Yui. Yui then cuddles up with Momotaru and seems to like him, according to what Yuto has said. Shuu then notices Wanda who was sitting on the ground thinking about something. Wanda turned his head around and looks like as it appears that he was in tears. Wanda then looks up on Momotaru who purrs as he means "Hello". Noticing in his mind about a rumor that dogs a boys and cats are girls, Wanda starts thinking that Momotaru is a girl. A cupid, that looks like Wanda, jabs Wanda at his heart with an arrow. Wanda imagines that he's on a date with Momotaru. Inside Hobby Kamiya, Wanda was still thinking about Momotaru when Yuto calls him for dinner. Downstairs, Wanda was about to eat to favourite dish of chicken karage bites when he was still thinking about Momotaru. Thinking that Wanda doesn't feel like eating, Yuuka Kamiya tried to take Wanda's dish away but Wanda picks up one of the chicken karage bites and ate it. After dinner, Wanda looks through the window, looking at the stars as they made a starry picture of Momotaru. Yuto, who was playing on his favourite video-game, didn't know why Wanda was in love. Yui worries that she might get cheated. Without Wanda noticing, Bug-Heartmin sneaked up into Yuto's bedroom through the window and used his Bugwaza ability to read Wanda's heart, causing Wanda to feel embarrased. Wanda's heart appeared glowing and Wanda told Yuto that something's going on about Wanda himself. Yuto takes out Motemin's Kamiwaza Pro-card but Wanda told Yuto not to summon Motemin because if Yuto does summon Motemin, it would be a disaster. Wanda faints and Bug-Heartmin left. Outside at Kirakira First Street on the very next day, Wanda, who was dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bowtie, sneaked up to Kohinata Flower Shop which is Mirai's home. He was spying on Mirai with her father Mr. Kohinata and the cat Momotaru. Wanda puts on his white hat and walks up to Mr. Kohinata and his daughter Mirai and Momotaru. Mr. Kohinata asked Wanda what was he doing. Wanda replied that he had come here to see Momotaru. Mr. Kohinata then went to pick up a bouquet of roses and gave it to and old lady who took the flowers, despiting Wanda. Mirai usually knows that Momotaru is a boy and someone keeps thinking that Momotaru is a girl. Wanda believes that someone is Wanda himself. Mirai then goes off to tell various people at Kirakira First Street about what Momotaru's gender truely is. Wanda noticed that Mirai had left Momotaru behind so Wanda creeps up to him and asks him to have a sit down with him. Momotaru agrees. Meanwhile, Yuto, Yui and Shuu were on a stroll. Yuto was thinking about what was going on with Wanda and Momotaru. At Kirakira Radio Station, Nicole was doing a radio broadcast when Bug-Heartmin read Nicole's heart, causing her to embrrass. Souma told Nicole not to speak the embarrasing statement out loud but it was too late as Nicole did it. Bug-Heartmin then used his Bugwaza ability to read Souma's heart too. The visitors at Kirakira First Street find that embarrasing statement funny as well as Yuto who the embarrasing statement made him laugh. Without them noticing, Bug-Heartmin used his Bugwaza ability to read the hearts of Yuto, Shuu and Yui. That caused them all, except Yui, to become embarrased too. Bug-Heartmin then used his Bugwaza ability to read the hearts of two middle-aged women and then the heart of a greengrocer which then caused his customers to attack him. After they did their motto, the Bug Bites watched to see how Bug-Heartmin was doing when Bug-Heartmin used his Bugwaza ability to read their hearts. The Bug Bites didn't see him do so but they feel alright until they were struck by some lightning. Mirai came up to see Shuu, Yui and Yuto and told them what the gender of Momotaru truly is. Yuto, Yui and Shuu hear what Mirai says and set off to find Momotaru and Wanda. Back at Kohinata Flower Shop, Wanda and Momotaru were sitting next to each other when Momotaru's heart was read. Wanda was delighted with Momotaru until he heard Momotaru's mind saying something strange. That gave Wanda the shock so Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at the top of Momotaru's head. Bug-Heartmin was revealed. Yuto came up to see Wanda. However, instead of getting Bug-Heatmin off Momotaru's head, Wanda took both Momotaru and Bug-Heartmin with him. Mirai, Shuu and Yui notice what Wanda's doing to Momotaru and Bug-Heartmin so took out his Kamiwaza Shaker ready. Using it, he fused Zuzumin and Mapmin together and summoned the symphetic Promin Zuppumin. Zuppumin then used his Kamiwaza ability to call in every cat and dog at Kirakira First Street in order to help Yuto and his friends and Yui find Wanda, Momotaru and Bug-Heartmin. As tamed by Zuppumin, all the cats and dogs search for Momotaru and Wanda. Then, Zuppumin finds a highlighted hexagon that could mean that Wanda and Momotaru can be found there. All the dogs and cats go to the highlighted spot with Zuppumin, Yuto, his friends and Yui following them. At the docks, inside the warehouse, Wanda and Momotaru were sitting next to each other with Bug-Heartmin sitting on Momotaru's head. Wanda decided to protect Momotaru from anyone else apart from Wanda himself so he decided to dress up a a wrestler which looked almost like Ichiban-Hoshi Teru. With his mind, Momotaru said another secret which surprised Wanda. Outside, Yuto, Shuu, Yui, Zuppumin and all the cats and dogs have found where Momotaru and Wanda are. Yuto calls for Liftmin to open the warehouse hatch and for Denkyumin to light up the room. Then, Yuto walks in and finds Wanda and Momotaru. He then explained that Bug-Heartmin is preventing Momotaru from knowing what his gender actually is. Thinking that Yuto is going to capture Momotaru, Wanda protected Momotaru from Yuto. Then, Yuto tells Zuppumin to get the cats to take Momotaru and the dogs to take Wanda. Yui wanted Wanda to come back to her. Wanda heard Yui's voice. Yuto then decided that using Motemin is a better idea to stop Bug-Heartmin after all. All the dogs and cats let go of Wanda and Momotaru as Wanda found out that some cats and dogs are boys and some cats and dogs are girls. A hamster appeared from nowhere. This is all thanks to Zuppumin. As Wanda began to walk towards him, Momotaru said what his true gender actually his with his mind. Wanda was shocked. He thought as all cats were girls but some of the cats like Momotaru are not. All the cats and dogs feel sad. Using his mind, Momotaru wanted Yuto to get Bug-Heartmin off Momotaru's head. Yuto agree what Momotaru thought and Wanda thinks Yuto would use his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to capture Momotaru. However, with his Kamiwaza Power-Shot, Yuto didn't capture Momotaru but captured and debugged Bug-Heartmin instead. Wanda looks at Momotaru, finding out that Momotaru is a boy, and leaves himself in tears. Crying, Wanda decided to run away from the warehouse. Just then, Mirai came back to see Yuto, Shuu and Yui with her relative Sakura. Momotaru finally reunited with his girl owner. Mirai cat-sitting with Momotaru is finally over. Sitting on the edge of the docks as the sun sets, Wanda was still crying until a tidal wave splashed him, snapping him out of a romantic trance, followed by a newpaper landing on his face. Trivia In the episode * Mirai begins to look after Momotaru which is a pet cat belonging to Sakura. * Mistaking him for a girl cat, Wanda falls in love with Momotaru. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Heartmin without capturing Momotaru. * Finding out that Momotaru's true gender is a boy, Wanda leaves himself in tears. * Momotaru reunites with Sakura. * Wanda snaps out from a romantic trance with Momotaru. Background * In one scenario in this episode, a young woman on the left, who's dating a young man with brown hair, resembles Dawn who is one of the protagonists from the 'Pokemon' franchise. * Momotaru and his owner Sakura both make their debuts in this episode. * This is one of the episodes Turbomin does not appear in. English dub changes Characters * Mirai * Momotaru * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Shuu * Yuuka Kamiya * Hiruto Kamiya * Nicole * Souma * Kirakira First Street residents * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Sakura Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Denkyumin * Heartmin (Bug-Heartmin, debugged) * Motemin (mentioned) * Zuzumin * Mapmin * Liftmin * Denkyumin Bugmins debugged * Heartmin Promins summoned * Liftmin * Denkyumin Symphetic Promins * Zuppumin (Zuzumin + Mapmin) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 33: Wish Upon A Folding Crane 『カミワザ・ワンダ』12 10(土) 第33話「折り鶴に願いを」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes